


Defenders of Enix

by tsunderetoast



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Life Is Strange (Video Game), Original Work, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Near Death Experiences, Oh My God, Past Character Death, Post-ANG, SO MANY TAGS!!, Shapeshifting, Shared Universe, Smoking, Swearing, Texting, Time Travel, Trauma, Underage Drinking, i'll add more characters as i continue, i'll add more tags as i continue, implied/referenced PTSD, post-storm, pre-KH3, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderetoast/pseuds/tsunderetoast
Summary: welcome to the dumpster fire of my own creation.





	1. Eye of the Hurricane (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the dumpster fire of my own creation.

My ears flooded with the sounds of rainfall, booming thunder, and howling winds. My skin and clothes were soaking wet, I could feel freezing rain pelting down hard on my back. My eyes weakly opened. My vision was blurry and my head was disoriented, my conscious waving to and throw. Slowly, I regained control of my limbs along with my sense of surroundings.  I started to get up, leaning on my elbows for support. My vision soon started to come back. Wait a minute... _ where am I? What’s going on!?  _ I got up, frantically looking around. All I could see was trees,  _ pine trees shaking in the wind.  _  This... _ This wasn’t the island? If I’m not on the island, where am I!?  _ Looking around, I saw that there was a dirt footpath to my right. I’m not getting any answers standing here. I started to head down the path, holding my forearms up to block out some of the pelting rain. I trudged up the muddy path, wind and rain raging against me. Every step I tested my strength. The rain was freezing against my bare skin, whatever, that doesn't matter right now. I pushed up the hill against the reckless winds. I soon reached the top where I saw a clearing. I walked towards it, nothing could prepare me for what I saw next. Off the cliff of the clearing was an absolutely gigantic tornado. I mean, absolutely  _ huge _ . Bigger than any kind of storm I’ve ever seen, even bigger than the storm on the island before it- My train of thought was interrupted as I noticed a small town on the coast being torn to shreds by the storm.  _ The town! What’s going on!? Is this world being overtaken by darkness? No...I don’t see or feel any darkness...This isn't the same as the island, right?  _ I turned a tree to see two tall figures standing at the edge of the cliff, holding hands as they watched the chaos unfold. The rain was coming down hard in my eyes so I couldn’t make out details about them other than a vague silhouette.  

“HEY! What are you doing out here!?”  I yelled out.

They didn’t seem phased, nor did they budge. The just continued to watch the town unravel 

“You need to get to shelter!” I tried again. Again, no response.  _ Can they not hear me? _ I trudged towards the figures. As I got closer, I could start to make out more details about them. They were both girls, around Riku’s age, I think. 

“Are you guys okay!?” I called out, harder this time.

Again, no reaction. As I got even closer, I could make out more details. One had a hat on, I think, the other had shoulder-length hair waving in the harsh winds. The rain and wind got tougher the closer I walked towards the girls. But I persisted. 

After a few more steps, I found myself right behind the girl with short brown hair. 

“Hey…” I heaved out breathlessly as I reached out my hand, grasping her shoulder. “Are you okay-”

Before I could even finish asking my question, she quickly spun around. At that exact moment, the storm grew fiercer. Rain raging down as the thunder grew stronger. The storm grew so fierce that I couldn’t get a good look at her face. All I could see was vague shapes and skin tones, I couldn’t make out a single detail. Before I knew it, _everything was quickly fading to black faster than I could react._

 

A sharp inhale of oxygen brought me back into my own body, shooting up with a scream escaping from my throat. For a few moments, I stared down at my lightly trembling hands and comforter beneath them. Breathing heavily, I tell myself, ‘ _ Calm down...It was just a dream…’  _ I’ve had nightmares like this before, but...something about this one just doesn't feel right… What was-

My train of thought was soon interrupted by a creaking door.

“Sora, Honey? Everything alright?” 

Out of my prereferral vision, I could see my Mom’s figure inching out from behind the door with the same concerned look. I hated seeing her like that. 

“It’s nothing Mom, I just had another nightmare.” I flashed her my best ‘I’m-okay-please-don’t-worry-about-me’ smile. 

“Alright, Sora...I’ll be downstairs if you want to talk about it.” She flashed a gentle smile before creeping back out, slowly closing the door behind her. Letting out a sigh, I fell back on my pillow. Just as I was starting to collect my thoughts, I heard a familiar ringing coming from inside the bedsheets. After rummaging around the blankets for a little bit, I finally found it, my Gummiphone. I let out a gasp of excitement when I read the caller ID, ‘Kairi’. I instantly accepted the call and held it up to my ear. 

“Morning Kairi!” I beamed.  

“Morning you lazy bum” Kairi’s sweet sounding voice rang from the receivers.

A light giggle came from her “Was I your wake up call this morning?”

“You wish!” I lightly laughed in return. “No, I woke up a little bit before you called me.”

“Yeah, I woke up a little while ago too.” 

“Yeah...How’s your training going, by the way?” 

“Oh! It’s going great. I think I’m starting to get the hang of it.”

“That's great, Kairi! How’s Axel- I mean Lea?” I quickly corrected myself.

I heard a short snort from the other side. “He’s doing great too.” 

“That’s good to hear.”

“How’s Riku?” 

“Riku’s doing great, Did you hear that he recently became a Keyblade master?”

“Oh yeah! Merlin did tell me that not too long ago. Tell him I said congrats.”   
“Yeah, I will.” I softly smiled to myself. Soon, a feeling cast over me. It’ was nice talking to Kairi over the Gummiphone. But, If I’m being honest, I’m kinda sad not really getting to see her all that much lately. I know she wants to help our effort, and I do admire her for it. It’s just that, I wish I could see her more. But, then again: every time I do get to see her, she just gets taken away again…

“Oh! I almost forgot what I was going to tell you!” She exclaimed.

“Huh? Yeah, what’s up?”

“Merlin said Lea and I are going to be doing some field missions today, so who knows? We might run into each other today.” She sounded ecstatic over the phone.

“Wow really!? That’s awesome!”

“Fingers crossed?”

“Fingers crossed”


	2. Road to Nowhere

Pine trees pass by as the early morning sun flickered in between them. Cracked asphalt and potholes decorated the road. The truck would occasionally dip, as a result. It was around maybe 6-ish? Chloe’s truck didn't have a working clock. Speaking of Chloe, she was notably quiet. She was usually really talkative but she hasn’t said much, since my choice. I leaned back into the torn seat covers, thinking back to a few hours. I thought back to standing on the cliff with Chloe near the lighthouse. Rain pelting down hard on us as we saw everything we knew being ripped away from us. All my friends, Chole’s family, My childhood home...all being savagely ripped apart right in front of us. The worst part is; It’s all my fault. I killed them, I let it happen. But...There’s nothing I can do about it now. Arcadia Bay is dead.  
“You doing okay, Max?” A familiar voice to my left broke the silence.  
I turned my head over to face Chole, Her fair skin and electric blue hair being illuminated by the sunlight reflecting off of it.  
“Yeah, I’m just...thinking.”  
“About…?” She shot me a knowing look with her blue eyes.  
“Yeah…”  
Chloe stayed silent, I know it’s hurting her to think about the fact that the rest of her family is gone, everything she had is gone because of me.  
“Well, don’t worry Max. Remember our plan?” She flashed me a hopeful smile. “Drive up to Seattle and live with your folks there.”  
“Yeah, but what are we going to tell them?”  
“Oh…” Her smile diminished with that though. “Shit, you’re right... Um…”  
“Are we just going to show up and tell them outright what happened?”  
“What exactly are you imagining? Just going up to their doorstep and saying; ‘Oh hey mom and dad! Remember how I was going to Blackwell? Well it’s destroyed and so is all of Arcadia Bay, also Chloe’s here remember her?’” As Chole was talking, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a deer had crossed onto the road. Chole wasn’t slowing down. “‘Oh, by the way, did I mention that I also apparently have- ’”  
“Chloe watch out!” I yelped.  
She slammed on the breaks with a loud “SHIT!”  
The wheels screeched against the pavement like nails across a chalkboard. The truck had cut to a screeching halt before the deer dashed to the other side of the road. We took a moment to collect ourselves. Chole’s hands were lightly shaking against the steering wheel as wear mine against the tattered seat cover. Chole took a quick look around then put the truck in park and got out. I followed after her. I walked around the front of the car, hearing a hushed “Shit” from Chole. I turned to see her crouched next to a tire.  
“Tire’s hella busted.” She huffed  
“Shit man...good thing we’ve got that spare in the back.” I looked to the tarp-covered trunk.  
“Yeah, will get me step-douche’s tools?”  
“I will once you stop calling him step-douche.” I teased, crossing my arms  
Chloe lightly chuckled “You know that’s never gonna happen.”  
I knew I couldn’t tell her about what David did for me without telling her about my time in the darkroom. I walked to the back before pulling back the tarp and fishing out David’s tools from the back. I handed them over to Chole who was still examining the tire.  
“Thanks Max, I think I got it from here, you can wait in the car if you want.”  
Bending back up, I looked around, seeing the doe we almost hit. It was looking right at me before prancing back into the woods. This gave me an idea. I speed-walked to the passenger side door, grabbing my camera through the open window.  
“I’m gonna go take a picture Chloe, I’ll be right back!” I called out before venturing into the woods.  
“Gotcha! Don’t go too far!” She called back.  
I followed the doe weaving through tall trees, trying my best to avoid lone twigs and sticks on the ground. I trailed behind it for a while as it leads to a small clearing in the forest. The doe stood in a small patch of sunlight that had wavered in through the trees. This was the perfect photo opp. I held up my camera to look at the doe through the small window, my position is perfect. I clicked the camera, the flash triggered automatically. The doe must have been spooked by it because it sent her dashing off into the forest. A second longer the photo popped out from the slot below. I took the polaroid between my thumb and first finger, taking it out of the slot completely and giving it a shake. Taking it into both of my hands, I watched it slowly develop. But out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a bright glinting. I looked up to see something glinting in the grass. Out of pure curiosity, I wandered over to it. I got down on one knee and reached for whatever was rustled between the blades of grass, my fingers hooked around its strange shape. I pulled my hand up to reveal the object, to say it was weird would be an understatement. It was a large star-shaped charm. No, not like one you’d make in arts and crafts in kindergarten. It had a steel frame around what looked like stained green glass. In the middle was a sort of heart-shaped piece fused with what vaguely looked like a cross at the bottom. _What the hell IS this? Maybe someone lost it?_ I looked around the clearing and the bordering trees for the star’s owner to no avail. I held it up by its brown cord, watching it dangle and glimmer in the sunlight. That’s when I heard the soft crunching of grass and twigs behind me, Chloe must be done with the truck. I started to turn around  
“Sorry Chloe, I got distracted-” As I turned around, I stopped myself from talking to someone who was definitely not Chloe. Before me, was a slender young man. He had silver hair slicked back and piercing yellow eyes. Dressed in a long black coat and boots he continued to walk towards me, Did I just bump into a cultist? Even though he looked to be my age (maybe a little older) He was incredibly intimidating, I could physically feel his gaze on me.  
“Oh, I-I’m sorry sir. Is this yours?” I stuttered out, showing him the star.  
He didn’t respond right away. Instead, he...smirked?  
“Maxine Caulfield, is it?” He asked in a honeyed yet unnerving voice. _Wait, what the fuck!? How? How does he know my name!?_  
“I saw you in the newspaper. You helped that girl who was going to jump.”  
“Oh...oh yeah.” I completely forgot about that.  
“A truly heroic act...Shame she died regardless.” I was caught completely off guard by this comment, It shook me to the core.  
“Oh? Are you surprised? Or did you not take into account the punishment for your actions? Surely you knew that her blood is on your hands...” I stumbled back as the man’s words took hold of my heart and sank into my psyche.  
“Who…” I managed to speak. “Who the hell are you!? What are you talking about!?”  
“Oh come on, don’t play dumb. I know exactly what you are and what you did Maxine.”  
“Bullshit! You don’t know anything! Who the hell are you?!”  
“You shall find out soon enough.” He said with a smirk as he turned around to walk away “We shall meet again Maxine, soon enough” He shot me a glance over his shoulder before disappearing into the woods. Just like that, into thin air.  
Oh my god, _he’s right, I...I DID kill Kate! A pit started to form in my stomach as it weighed down heavy. I killed Warren...I killed Brook….I killed Joyce...I killed Victoria...Dana, Taylor, Justin, Nath-_  
 _“_ MAAAAAAX! You can come back now, I’m all finished!” the shout had caught me off guard, It was Chloe.  
Trying my hardest to suppress the man’s comments, I walked back through the trees to Chloe’s truck. As I reached the road, I could see Chloe placing the toolbox back into the back of the truck and rehooking the tarp. As she turned around, her face lit up as she spotted me.  
“There you are! You get your photo, Max?”  
“Yeah…” I responded softly. She looked at me, with a concerned look.  
“You..okay? You look a little…” Chloe walked closer.  
“I’m fine.” I stated flatly.  
“Oh, Max…” Her hands glided to my back as she pulled me close to her.  
I hugged back, breathing her scent of cigarette smoke.  
“I told you, I knew you’d make the right choice.” Chloe gently whispers into my hair, holding me close.  
“Everything’s gonna be fine, Max. We gonna start a new life together, get an apartment, and live happily ever after.”  
“Yeah...I’ll find a way to finish our high school education.”  
“Oh yeah.” Chloe let out a small laugh. “You technically never graduated…”  
“And you got expelled” I smirked at her.  
“Ah, touche” she smirked back “Whatever, Blackhell’s loss…”  
We said nothing for a while, just standing there, clinging to each other. I could feel her heart softly beating against mine  
“It’s gonna be okay, Max…” Chloe broke the silence before giving me a light kiss on my forehead. “We’re gonna be okay…”  
She kept repeating the phrase over and over again. But no matter how many times the string of words left her mouth, I couldn’t bring myself to believe them.


End file.
